(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a coating composition that is useful as a finish for cooking vessels because of its thermal stability, release properties, gloss, hardness, abrasion resistance, and adhesion to untreated, unprimed metal substrates.
(2) Prior Art
Cookware and bakeware items have been coated with fluorocarbon polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene and copolymers thereof. Finishes of fluorocarbons have excellent thermal stability and good release properties and have been widely used and well accepted.
However, a primer is generally required for these coatings, along with special treatment of the metal substrate, to obtain excellent adhesion of the coating. Moreover, the few coating compositions which do not require a primer or substrate treatment are only available in dark colors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a coating composition that could be applied to an unprimed untreated substrate and which could provide a light colored finish upon baking.
The coating composition of this invention meets the above desires while forming a finish that has release properties, thermal stability, high gloss, good hardness, and abrasion resistance, and is an ideal coating composition for cooking vessels, particularly bakeware, and commercial food processing equipment.